1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shift lever apparatus of a motor vehicle and, more specifically, to a shift lever apparatus for changing gear in a transmission.
2. Description of the Related Art
A shift lever apparatus for changing gear in an automatic transmission of a motor vehicle disclosed in JP-A No. 2000-168388 is known. With the shift lever apparatus as disclosed in JP-A No. 2000-168388, it is difficult for a driver to transmit an operating force in only one of the widthwise direction and the front and rear direction in terms of the vehicle to a shift lever when changing the gear, and the shift lever is adapted to be capable of moving between shift positions even when the shift lever is operated in an oblique direction which is slightly inclined with respect to the widthwise and the front and rear directions of the vehicle. Therefore, for example, when attempt is made to shift the shift lever from the parking position (position P) to the drive position (position D) in an automatic transmission area, the shift lever may pass over the position D unintentionally and be shifted to shift positions in a manual transmission area (position − or position +).
In order to avoid the erroneous operation as described above, the shift lever apparatus disclosed in JP-A No. 2000-168388 is configured in such a manner that a first front and rear transfer channel linearly connecting the position R and a midpoint between the position R and the position N and a connection transfer channel linearly connecting the midpoint and the position N in the automatic transmission area are connected at an acute angle. Accordingly, the possibility that the shift lever passes over a second front and rear transfer channel linearly connecting the position N and the position D when an attempt is made to shift the shift lever from the position P to the position D or when an attempt is made to shift the shift lever to a shift waiting position to the position N is reduced, so that the erroneous operation as described above is effectively prevented.
However, with the shift lever apparatus disclosed in JP-A No. 2000-168388, a driver must shift the shift lever consciously in the direction inclined with respect to the widthwise direction of the vehicle in the automatic transmission area. Therefore, the driver may have an uncomfortable feeling and hence the shift feeling is deteriorated when operating the shift lever until he or she gets used to the operation in the oblique direction.